Is this just a game?
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: Its fun playing games... Or is it? Can they hurt people? Can they destroy lives? Or is it all harmless fun? Who knows...
1. The beginning

**Okay in my opinion there are not enough truth or dare fics out there. So I am going to write this story and carry on the truth or dare era before it comes to a close. Ok if anyone has any dares or truths either leave it in a review or P.m me. Ok on with the story…**

* * *

"Rose… Come on play… Please" That's my cousin James potter. He can be arrogant, big headed and he's a womaniser but he's nice to me because I stick up for him.

"Don't be a buzz-kill" That was scorpius Malfoy my best friend in the whole world. We met because both our parents told us to beat each other so In class slughorn came and stuck us next to each other and we hit it off from there.

"Yeah you're worse than aunt hermione" That was my cousin Albus Severus potter. We are the same age but im like 3 days older than him and boy does he know it.

"Shut up lickle albie" That's me. Rose Weasley. Daughter of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Bright red hear that puffs out like my mothers used to freckles on my nose and the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen. My favourite book pride and prejudice by Jane Austen. Boyfriend? Not got one. Favourite makeup? Lysander Zabini (son of Luna lovegood and Blaise zabin). Need any more information.

"Just play once then you can carry on revising or reading or whatever it is you're doing" Scorpius told me. I turn to see James and albus nodding in agreement. Oh well what the hell might as well play.

"Okay I start... Truth,dare or would you rather...Scorpius"

"Would you rather please rose" he replied

"Would you rather... Snog me or kiss lily Luna on the cheek?"

"Bit personal isn't it?"

"I won't get offended I asked the question"

"Snog you lily Luna is like 3 years younger it would just be wrong!"

"Okay... Your turn Albus" Everyone turns to look at me "What were going anti-clockwise"

"But that means I'm last"scorpius wailed

"Deal with it" Albus said "Okay truth dare or would you rather... Rose"

"But I have a really good one for rose" I hear scorpius say

"Okay truth dare or would you rather... James"

"Dare" I hear my older cousin say

"I dare you to snog the next girl that comes through the portrait" Albus says with a grin. Upon hearing this all the girls around us (Were in the common room) stand up and run towards the portrait but to no avail as lily Luna walked through the door.

"No I'm not snogging my younger sister. It is wrong"

"Then you must do the back up dare... Go up to mcgonagall take her glasses off and pt them on. In full visability"

Okay but in the mean time let's carry on oh look it's my turn. Truth dare or would you rather... Albus" James says with a scarily cheerful voice.

"Truth" he says immediately

"Is it true that in 1st year that you practised snogging with a water balloon?"

Albus turned Bright red. Like brighter than my hair red "How did you know?"

"I just struck gold! 'Twas just a lucky guess my bro" James said trying so hard not to burst into sudden laughter.

"OKAY enough" scorpius proclaimed causing everyone to shut up. EvEn though none of us judge him for what his father did its not safe to get on the wrong side of a Malfoy. "Right truth, dare or would you rather... Rose"

"Dare... No truth... No would you rather... No..."

"make up your mind... Please" scorpius pleads

"Would you rather"

"Is that final?"

"Yes now hurry the bloody hell up"

"Okay... Okay...Me or Lysander?"

"Under what circumstances?"

"Snogging full on"

"Well lysanders my boyfriend... It's wrong to want to snog your best friend... So I'd say definitely lysander" Scorpius mocked being hurt "Well if you're gonna ask the question don't be upset by the awnser"

Little did she know he wasn't pretending.

* * *

**Right okay... I have some questions for you**

**1)should rise stay with Lysander or **

**A) go after his twin lorcan**

**B) end up with scorpius**

**C) die forever alone**

**2)Have any totally awesome dares?**

**3)Have any totally awesome truths?**

**REVIEW NOW**


	2. A pair of glasses

**Thank you for the reviews. I will add all the suggestions in at some point soon in the story! At the end of the chap I shall ask more questions and if people review 5 times in a row they get there own one shot. So on we go**

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" I hear James ask "I mean this is the headmistress here"

"It's either that or snog lily Luna full on" Albus says

"Okay take your seats the show is about to start" James says putting the Soronous charm on his voice

"What did I miss" Scorpius asks "I am still okay to sit here aren't I?"

"Nothing yet and of courseother other gryffindors will have to lump it" I tell him

"Have to what?!"

"It's a muggle saying now shhh it's starting"

"How lucky we have popcorn today!"

"Now this show is a declaration of love" James began "For the one and only Minerva mcgonnagel" James girlfriend stood up and left the room " I have been here 4 years now and I can't hold it in any longer. Now I will recite a poem for you

My one and only Minnie

You are ever so skinny

You make me crazy

And my eye sight goes hazy ( when I see you )

I think I'm in love

'coz your an angel from above

Well that's all I have so let the muggle singers do the rest"

A muggle radio appeared and suddenly a song came on called call me went up to mcgonagel and said "Minnie darling may I try your glasses on?" without waiting for an awnser he reached out grabbed her glasses and put them on. The whole hall was now staring at him then he reached out and offeredmaher a hand and said "Care to dance?" Everyone on the edge of there seats waiting for a reply

"On 2 conditions" Her scottish accent echoing through the hall even louder than the music

"Anything for you Minnie"

"Make that 3

1) you give me my glasses back

2) it's classical music

3) you stop calling me Minnie"

James gave her glasses back to her then it finally dawned on him what he was about to do so he turned around and ran out of the hall only stopping once to whisper something in scorpius's ear.

"What did he say?" I asked scorpius

"We need to get Albus then we need to go to the libary"

"Okay? Albus libary NOW" soon we were all in the library when James spoke out

"Right I just did my date now we can carry the game on" right at that moment I saw Lysander so I stood up and ran to him whilst getting a glare from madam pince

"Lys I haven't seen you in like 2 whole days!"

"Rose why are you in the library? You don't need to study you have a photographic memory"

"I'm playing truth dare or would you rather come and play with us" then seeing lorcan over his shoulder "You too lorcan"

"Okay" they both said at exactly the same time

When I got back people were Debating something

"You can't involve 2 people in a dare can you rose?" Albus asked me

"Yes" I respond

"I always did prefer Hugo"

"So as I was saying its a dare for scorpius and rose" James said "I dare you both to say innuendo's or poems to each other for 24 hours"

Scorpius's face lit up whilst lysanders dropped "what? My girlfriend has to say innuendo's and poems to HIM for a whole day?"

"That is what I said yes. Rose I thoughtyoudaid your boyfriend was smart"

i turn to my boyfriend and say "Sorry Lys I'm not backing out... Remember what James had to do and ALBUS thought that out"

"Hey that dare was genius" Albus says

"Well I'm still not happy about it"

"Hey get started" Lorcan said clearly enjoying his twins displeasure

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Id do me

You should too" Scorpius started

"Fires hot but not as much as you"

"Quite astonishing the way you manage to wiggle out of tight holes"

"Ah well... Your wand still in your jeans?"

"SHUT UP" Lysander screamed "its wrong listening to my girlfriend make innuendos to her best mate"

"James does it have to be 24 hours was that not enough?" lorcan asked

"I will do a deal... Either she full on snogs him for 20 seconds right here in front of everyone or Innuendos for 24 hours"

"I'd rather 20 seconds than 24 hours" I stood up and slapped him

"You'd rather me snog my best friend?! Are you mentally twisted its over Lys"

"What the hell rose? So what? You're breaking up with me because I'm jealous"

"Jealous of what exactly? My best friend who is like a brother to me?"

"You don't make innuendos to your brother"

"IT'S A BLOODY DARE"

Madam pince came over " miss Weasley, Mister Zabini I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"I don't want to be any where near that freak any way"

I run out of the library. I hear footsteps behind me at first I think it's Lysander but Then I hear the clicking noise of an inhaler and only one person I know has asthma.

"Scorpius come to the gryffindor common room I need some one to talk too"

"okay" was all he said

When we got there I ran to a corner and starting crying luckily it was empty

"Rose... If he was jealous of me... Well he's stupid... No matter how beautiful you are I know you don't like me" then without saying anything else he stood up and left the common room and me being the emotionally unstable wench that I am I removed the memory.

* * *

**Well that's a chapter up! All written in a day! Don't forget if** **you review 5 times you get a one shot! 4 people already have one!**

**My question for the chapter**

**Who should be roses councillor **

**1)George Weasley **

**2) mcgonagel **

**3)snapes portrait**

**4) Harry potter**


	3. What happened?

Whoo! Chap 3 already! I could seriously use some more dares though!

In response to a review. I know that the book says Lysander and lorcan are rolf and lunas children but Blaise and Luna are meant for each other so I changed it.

I woke up the next day with red puffy eyes. I rolled over and fell off my bed.

"DA HELL WAS THAT" Alice longbottom said "My god what is up with your face?"

"Thanks alot... I don't know all I remember from last night is me breaking up with Lysander" I say with a slight sob

"Thank god it's only 5" she said with a relieved expression

"Alice why is that a good thing?"

"You need to look presentable"

"I'm getting a shower then you can do whatever you want to me"

"Yay! Finally!"

After I got out the shower. I got dressed when I opened the door to the dorm I was horrified to see all the make-up on Alice's bed

"You said presentable not a trashy whore no offence"

"Believe me this is all needed. Who broke up with who"

"I broke up with him because either me and scorpius had to make innuendos all day OR I had to snog scorpius for 20 seconds. He picked the snog"

"Maybe he gets off on that kinda thing"

"ewwww god I hope not"

"Well who else is there that's single? We need to pick a personthey you don't look lonely"

"your single"

"my dad teaches here that's different"

"how"

"It just is now a list...

Lorcan

Scorpius

Theo

God rose all the rest are some how family to you!"

"blame it on my Nanna"

"ew... Now pick one..."

"urmm not scorpius he's my best mate... Not theo he's slytherin that leaves lorcan... Plus I only went out with lys because lorcan was taken"

"Lorcan... I agree he's the better version of Lysander and he has his dads looks well that's what mum said when she saw him"

"ok... You better get started its 6 and you aren't even sorted"

After half an hour of foundation, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss I was 'ready' to go down the stairs.

When I went down I heard several gasps. "What? She hasn't made me look like a clown has she?"

Albus shook his head and said "God rose you need to wear make-up more often"

"What?"

"Well for one all the guys are staring at you even the ones with girlfriends and the girls are giving you death glares"

"I hadn't noticed but hey I need to speak to lorcan"

"Why?"

"I need him to tell Lysander something"

"Ok"

I set off to the Ravenclaw tower and knocked on the door. I heard the door shout "It's a really pretty girl"

"Who'd you want?" the boy prefect asked

"Lorcan Zabini"

"He's not ready yet but your welcome to wait"

The Ravenclaw common room was COMPLETELY different to the gryffindor one. There was only one sofa which was empty so I sat on it. There were plenty of books and tables for studying its like a mini library! It was all In the colours of Ravenclaw -blue and silver.

"Who wanted to see me?" Lorcan asked in his care-free tone

"That one there" The prefect said pointing to me. I waved at him and he came and sat down next to me.

"Wow rose you look more beautiful than usual" I blushed at that "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the black lake later"

"What about lys?"

"I realised I never truly cared about him and it was you I care about" his eyes started to twinkle.

"Sit with me at breakfast?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Okay then seeing as its you"

We made our way to breakfast hand in hand. I started to think about why I was doing this. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel something towards him. When we got there I was confronted by scorpius "I'm sorry about last night"

"It's fine it's not lys I care about" his eyes moved to my and lorcans hands

"Thats not what I meant"

"Oh?"

"She may have brain damage she fell out of the bed last night" Alice said popping out of nowhere "It can't be that bad though whatever you did she remembers exactly what lysander did"

Scorpius walked away. "What was all that?" lorcan asked

"No idea" I awnser truthfully. What happened last night? Alice is right about it not being to bad though I'm sure Id remember if it was really important.

Then Albus popped up from nowhere "Gryffindor common room 8pm for round 3 of truth dare or would you rather"

"Okay we'll be there won't we rose" lorcan said giving my hand a squeeze

Then when we finally reached the Ravenclaw table. Lysander appeared in front of me

"What the hell is it national confront rose day?

"Rose take me back... Please"

"I've moved on"

"who? I'll beat them up"

"How very slytherin though im sure there's a rule on not harming family"

"HIM?!"

"Yes now move You're making a scene" then I turned to lorcan I'll meet you there at 6:30 I'm going to sit at the gryffindor table I can't be bothered with all of this"

He replied with a simple "ok" I went up kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

I sat where I could see lorcan. He was argueing with Lysander. It just hit me how good looking he is.

"Good choice" James said "A Ravenclaw and his twin. He's definatlely jealous"

"I'm not doing this to make him jealous you arrogant toe-rag"

"Rose are you okay you seem all not here" Alice said

"I've lost my appetite" I stood up and left the great hall.

X

At 6 o clock I started to stress. "Alice get your butt up here and help me get ready"

"I'm here now... That top with them muggle jeans and I shall do your make-up again" I put on the selected clothes. "Perfect now what colour eye-shadow... Wait don't awnser that just close your eyes and you'll be ready in 15 minutes"

15 minutes later I was ready. I was wearing a dark blue flowing silk top with jems on the top, my black skinny jeans. My make-up was done to a minimum. She decided against the eye-shadow and put on a foundation just one shade darker than my skin tone. A pale blusher and a pink lip gloss.

When I got there he was already there. "Lorcan" I shouted and waved as I walked over.

"woah... You look stunning rose"

"Same to you Lorcan!"

"What? This old thing I just put it on"

"That's the girls line"

"Oh well... Sit, since we are missing dinner I thought a picnic was in order"

When I looked at the ground I saw

A picnic with all sorts from Jelly to sandwiches to chocolate to ice-cream. "Wow!" was all I could manage

"If it tastes awful its because I made it from scratch"

"Mmm... How do you know about jelly?" I ask with my mouth full

"Well I owled your mum and she was very happy to help"

I can feel my ears going red "Thank you sooo much that's the sweetest thing any boy has ever done"

"Then you can't know many decent boys"

"If you don't mind me asking why were you and Lysander argueing?"

"Well before you and him got together I really fancied you and he knew it that's why he asked you out... To make me jealous"

"But you had a girlfriend"

"You wouldn't acknowledge me let alone go out with me"

"I only went out with Lys because you were taken"

"Rose I don't know if it's official or not but to make it official would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will. What's the time?"

"7:30 so that's half an hour until we go to your common room"

"So there's plenty of time to do this" I went on my tip toes and kissed him. A moment later he started kissing me back when I finally pulled away I saw scorpius running away. Why was he running? "Any way we need to make our way to my common room"

X

We arrived there 10 minutes later after coming across some disturbances including snogging each other non stop

"ROSIE,your here!" Albus said "oh hi lorcan"

"Finally we can start truth,dare or Would you rather... Lorcan" James said

"Truth" he said immediately obviously remembering the previous days dare

"Is it true you fancy rose"

"Obviously" he replied

"what do you mean by that" James queried

"well obviously I fancy my girlfriend"

"..." I got a death glare from Albus and James.

"Truth, dare or would you rather... Scorpius" lorcan asked

"Truth" scorpius said.

After a moment of thinking lorcan said "Who was the first person you ever fancied"

Straight away he said "rose"

"What?!" I said shocked

"When my dad pointed you out to me I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen that's why I was so nervous towards you"

"Oh" was all that I could say to that

"Let me finish... Now all I see you as is a sister"

"Good as I see you as a cousin"

Every-one but rose and lorcan (they were snogging) saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Now truth, dare or would you rather... Albus"

"Would you rather snog snapes portrait or serenade Minnie"

"Serenade Minnie for three reasons

1) Shes alive

2) it doesn't evolve snogging

3) She's female

Truth dare or would you rather... Rose"

"Dare no teachers involved"

"I dare you to go to nearly headless nick and tell him he's a disappointment to headless ghosts"

"WHAT?! That's rude and disrespectful"

"Your back up dare would be the same as James's but with flitwick"

"Okay... SIR NICHOLAS" the nearly headless ghost came through the wall

"What can I do for you fair maiden?"

"He" pointing at Albus "told me to tell you that you are a disgrace to headless ghosts"

"Why would that be boy?"

"W... W... Well" panic in his eyes "The bloody baron told me to do it!" he said eventually.

"I see... Yes I understand he can be awfully scary sometimes" With that he floated through the wall probably to have words with the bloody baron.

"ALICE" I shout when I see my friend "Come play with us"

"Okay... What are we playing?"

"truth dare or would you rather"

"Can I tell you the muggle version and change it?"

"yes sure"

"Now it's truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command, promise or would you rather"

"Wow a lot of choice there... Now truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command, promise or would you rather... Alice"

"Kiss please... I feel lonely"

"I dare you to full on Snog my cousin James"

"A dares a dare" she said before swiftly moving up to james and full in snogging him. Soon he was snogging her back. His girlfriend came up them yanked there heads apart. Then she slapped him and he shouted "I take it were not together anymore" when she came up and slapped him a second time he said "You can just say no you know" within 20 seconds of him saying that him and Alice were snogging once more

X

A/N- No matter how much I wanted rose to get counselling there were joint on her uncle George and snape!

OurqueenJKR-1/5

TheShroudedMist - 2/5

SabreDae - 2/5

Stripped socks - 2/5

Emma. Spinelli. 37 - 1/5

Call-me-crazy. Cuz I am- 1/5

ThebiggestPJOandHPfan - 1/5


	4. What to do

A/n I love reading all the positive reviews I get! Don't forget if you review 5 times you get your own one-shot on any Harry potter era!

X

While Alice and her new found love (James) were going fast me and lorcan are going slow. Neither of us want to rush the other but both of us wish they could snog in public without getting sick noises or getting pulled apart by lysander and his group of friends if you can call them friends there more like minions. Honestly the slytherin in that boy comes through more and more every day.

"So rose its a hogsmeade weekend soon" Lorcan started

"Of course im coming with you stupid... I'm your girlfriend"

"say that again"

"Of course I'm coming with you stupid" I say hesitantly

"Not that part the last part"

"I'm your girlfriend"

"Nope still not used to it"

I burst out laughing and transfigure a spider (it's a good job I didn't get my dads arachnophobia) into a necklace that says 'lorcan zabini's girlfriend' "there you go now everyone will know!"

"I think lys told everyone anyway but wear it anyway it makes me happy"

"Well I'm proud to be your girlfriend"

"Anyway I shall pick you up at 11ish from your common room?"

"Yeah sure. You up for another round of truth, dare, double dare kiss, command, promise or would you rather tonight?"

"I have to study tonight I've fallen behind in my revision since I have been going out with you"

"Well is that a bad thing?" I ask pretending to be upset

"Well my darling I am a Ravenclaw the hat didn't put me there for no reason" he said in a straight forward tone

"How about if I stay away from you until 7:30 then we have half an hour before we have to play truth or dare?"

"God that's like a whole 11 hours! It's a weekend rose what about you let me study until 12:30 that gives me 4 hours"

"Deal now we have a whole 7 and a half hours before we are needed what do you want to do?"

"How about we play a game?"

"What game?"

"Truth"

"for 7 and a half hours you want to play a game that destroys relationships?"

"okay what about scrabble"

"How'd you know about scrabble?"

"I say again your mum is very helpful"

"She did say that you were better than Lysander she said and I quote 'Why are you with the one that's ugly and has no feelings'"

He laughed when I said that. Sometimes it's hard not to get lost in the beautiful blue eyes. "What did you reply"

"Lorcan is taken"

"I still can't believe you fancied me and I never saw it"

"Well I hid it. You learn to hide things when you have so many cousins"

"Can we play truth or dare now?"

I was shocked at the sudden convosation change but hopefully I hid it "Yeah sure"

"Can I edit the rules a little bit though?"

"Yeah sure"

"No dares"

"Okay... I get to start Is it true that once you turned aunt lunas hair pink?"

"I don't understand why you call her that but yes I did. It was meant for lys but he ducked and mum had pink hair for a month she liked it though it kept away the nargles"

"I call her aunt Luna because she's like an aunty to me"

"but that makes this incest"

"your pure blood right" he nodded " then your grandparents were incest so were your parents. All pure bloods are related some-how"

"Okay... My turn... Is it true that you secretly love playing quidditch ?"

"I wouldn't call it a secret as ALL my cousins know but yeah I love to play quidditch."

"What position?"

"That's 2 questions! But seeker I'm rubbish at keeper. And I'm not Strong enough to be beater. That leaves chaser and seeker. I can play both but I'm best at seeker"

"I didn't know that. I thought you'd be keeper like your dad was"

"How do you know this stuff? And please don't say mum told you that"

"Aunt hermione is very helpful but no my mum told me your dad played keeper"

"..."

"Anyway best get going make it one because we have just spent the last half hour talking"

"Okay see you at one"

X

As I was walking back to the common room I saw scorpius.

"SCORPIUS over here" I wave to him as he turns around.

"Hey rose what are you up to?"

"Well I was just playing truth with Lorcan"

"Want to carry the game on?"

"Okay you start"

"Why are you going out with lorcan?"

"Well he's handsome and funny and smart and when we are together I feel happy inside you know"

"There plenty of guys that are like that"

"Name 3"

"Okay so there's one... Me"

I start to laugh after about 5 seconds he joins in but he doesn't have that glint in his eyes that's there when he finds something funny. Wait. Why am I looking in his eyes.

"My question for you is... Who do you fancy at the moment"

"no-one" his eye started to twitch like it usually does when he's lying

"Your lying" I practically sing

"Then I pass"

"It can't be that bad... It's not moaning myrtle is it?"

"Eww god no."

"Give me a clue then"

"She has really beautiful red hair it's wavy and quite long. And her baby blue eyes it's so easy to get lost in them. That's all your getting"

"Your turn"

"Oh yeah. Is it true that you used to fancy moi?"

"Once upon a time. Like when you were first pointed out to me."

"Carry on..."

"No your ego's big enough. Anyway now you can tick my name off the list"

"What list?"

"The scorpius Malfoy girls who used to fancy me list"

"I don't have one of them"

"The amount of girls you go through you should"

"Like you can talk. One day it's Lysander the next it's lorcan"

"That's just great that is. I thought you would understand scorpius. If you don't then who else will. I thought you would want me to be happy you are meant to be my best friend"

"I am" he started but I cut him off

"No you're not if you were my best friend you would support me" I turned and ran away to the black lake and cried.

I lay on the grass thinking of all the times I spent with scorpius here looking up at the clouds as if we hadn't a care in the world. Now those times don't happen as often if not at all. Either in with my boyfriend or he's with his girlfriend. I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of all the good times I had with scorpius. I realised that no boyfriend is worth losing your best friend over.

I was gently woken by lorcan.

"Hey... Lorcan, I have something to tell you..."

"Were over?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's all you were saying in your sleep. You didn't tell me why though"

"I can't deal with everyone calling me a whore or slut. It really annoys me but in my head I know there right I mean who else would you out with one twin one day and the other the next"

"I understand"

"Maybe we can carry on when everyone has thought about it"

"Yeah any-way I have to go"

"See you around lorcan"

"See you around rose".

After he left I burst into tears when I was patted on the back when I turned around I saw all my friends and scorpius.

"How much of that did you see?"

"All of it" James replied

I stood up and walked to scorpius " I hope your happy now" and ran to the common room.

X

When I reached my dorm I threw myself on my bed closed the curtains and curled up into a little ball. About 10 minutes later the curtains were opened and I saw Albus,James and scorpius.

"How'd you get up here?"

"Apparently if you have pure intentions it lets you up" Albus awnsered

"Rose. You shouldn't care if people are saying that kind of stuff to you. If they are then they are immature stupid little brats" James said

"Rose I'm sorry if I knew that you were going to break up with him I wouldn't have said that stuff" scorpius said

"I'm not talking to you scorpius so get the hell out of my room" he stood up and left.

"He's the one who said that stuff" James practically shouted. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just nodded my head. "He's going to pay for that" he carried on

"No he isn't because I told you not too"

"But Rosie..."

"No buts now get your butts out of my dorm!"

X

A/N so that's ANOTHER chapter completed

The current tallies are

The shrouded mist 3/5

SabreDae 3/5

BiggestPJOandHPfan 2/5

StrippedSocks 2/5

Emma. Spinelli. 37 1/5

Call-me-crazy. Cuz I Am 1/5

OurQueenJKR 1/5

ShatteredStars 1/5

Narniaandharrypotterforever 1/5

My question is

If you could be any Harry potter character from any generation who would you be?


	5. Friends?

Wow all these reviews! My first flame! Ok to clear things up I never have a beta and second I don't have access to a computer because my Internet is messed up on my computer so its all typed on my IPod. So yes my spelling may be rubbish or my grammar not correct but hey at least I try. I'm so happy to listen to all the good reviews. In one review someone said rose is whiny. I agree but she had just broken up with her boyfriend and was argueing with her best friend. Another round in this chap. On we go

X

Arghh why does this only ever happen to me? I break up with my boyfriend to spend more time with my best friend then tell my best friend to stay away from me! Stupid rose! How to speak to him? Maybe I could get Albus to give him a note? No he'd just say 'No I'm not a owl". Wait an owl I'll owl him to meet me some where... The black lake!

Hey scorp,

I'm sorry for yelling! Black lake at 4? If you don't turn up I'll understand

Rose xx

That will do. I make my way to the owlery. Wow it's only 10am on Sunday! It's been a week and a day since my break up and I have cried every night. It's not even been Christmas yet. When I get to the owlery I see my ebony coloured owl snuffles and pass the note to her.

"Give this to scorpius" she hooted in response and flew off. I went back to my common room and sat down on the sofa.

"What the hell is up with your face?" Albus asked

"You try crying all night then forgetting to put a concealment charm on your face then let's see what you look like"

"God I was only asking"

"Well don't"

"why were you crying last night?"

"What is this the Scottish inquisition? "(get it Spanish inquisition... Scottish inquisition... Suit yourself)

"Just tell me... Or I'll make James get you to speak..."

"Fine... I didn't just dump Lorcan because I was called a slut... I did it because I wanted to spend more time with Scorpius but then I told him to go away and now he's avoiding me and now I have no friends and I'm lonely and I don't know what to do" I burst into tears.

I feel someone patting my back usually I'd lift my head up and tell them to stop being so patronising but today it feels comforting.

"Whats up Rosie?" I hear James ask

"Go away" I snap I bring my legs to the sofa and put my head in my knees and carry on crying. About 5 minutes later the patting changes to circles on my back I lift my head up to see why it changed and I see Scorpius.

"Well I believe I'm a couple of hours early seeing as its only 11 but I think the sooner we become friends the better" Scorpius says

I couldn't say anything so I carried on crying but nodded.

"God it's someone's time of the month" a passerby said

"Why are you crying?" scorpius said

"Tears of joy. For this past week I have been so lonely" I couldn't bring my self to say the last bit which was going to be 'I missed you scorpius'

"Agh... Well next weekend is a hogsmeade weekend... Wanna go... As friends I mean"

"Why not" I say and I can feel how big my grin is and scorpius's face is exactly the same "any way since we're all here why not another round if truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise"

"Yeah sure" scorpius agreed his silver eyes sparkling like diamonds. Wait... What on merlins beard did I just think?! I will not get lost in my best friends eyes.

"Truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... Rose"

"Promise please Scorpius"

"Promise me we shall never fall out again"

"I promise"

"Truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... James"

"promise"

"Promise me that I can have all of your cherries in the fruit salad tomorrow" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine... On one condition... You do a dare I just thought of..."

"Deal"

"I dare you to give scorpius a lap dance"

"WHAT?! No we just became friends! I'm not having rumours flying around the school AGAIN"

"Please..."

"No"

"You really are a buzz kill you know that right?"

"I do try anyway it's your go"

"truth, dare, would you rather, kiss command or promise... Albus"

"Umm... Would you rather please"

"Would you rather snog rose" I could feel my eyes widening at this "Or give Minnie a lap dance"

"WHAT THE HELL ?! I can't awnser that because hey they are both wrong and vile and disgusting and"

"Yeah I get it" I say

"No not because of your looks but because your my cousin"

"I'm not thick... It was a joke"

"You have to pick" James said

"What if I refuse"

"Your not allowed to refuse"

"can"

"cant"

"can"

"can't"

"Im still not going to choose"

"I shall make you"

"No you won't"

"This is going to take forever" I whisper in scorpius's ear. I curl up my legs and put my head on his shoulder.

"Will"

"Won't"

"Will"

"Won't"

"Yes. I. Will"

"No. You. Won't"

"Well as fun as this is. I believe today is honorary rose and Scorpius sit by the black lake day"

"I agree. Let me put aconcelmeant charm on". I pull my wand out of my pocket and point it at my face " Conceleo See you James, see you Albus"

On the way to the black lake we were getting funny looks honestly so what we were friends? I don't know why but when I'm near Scorpius I feel warm inside. It feels great to have my best friend back.

We arrive there rather quickly.

"Accio picnic blanket" Scorpius said. It came zooming towards him at lightning speed.

"I've missed you Scorpius"

"I missed you too rose"

I look up at the sky.

"Hey look theres a scorpion!"

"I can see a rose"

"I see a turtle"

"I see an eye"

"We really need to do this more often"

"yeah... We used to do this all the time. What happened?"

"I don't know... Well apart from homework, relationships and arguments"

"Yeah well we Have got rid of two of them!"

"We got rid of homework?!"

"I wish. No I thought if you can be single so can I and anyway primrose parkinson can be so clingy"

"thanks" I rest my head on his shoulder again and look At the lake.

X

TheShroudedMist 4/5

SabreDae 4/5

BiggestPJOandHPfan 3/5

OurqueenJKR 2/5

ShatteredStars 2/5

Stripped socks 2/5

Call-me-crazy. Cuz I am 1/5

Emma. Spinelli. 37 1/5

FallenEmoAngel 1/5

Narniaandharrypotter4ever 1/5

Mrs grint-Felton-cozart 1/5

Whoo yet another chapter completed. A whole 8 reviews last chap! I hope I can get even more!

My question

Would you rather be a squib or a muggle?


	6. Where am I?

Hello my dear, dear viewers. Chapter 6 already. Thank you for all your kind support when I said some one had been flaming me. But everyone gets it. So my dears not as many reviews but I'm still happy with the numbers. Anyone with 1 review on the tally will be marked off. So if you had one you may want to review a previous chap and I will re-add you! On we go...

X

I was awoken the next day by the birds. I looked up and saw sky then I realised my head wasn't on my pillow but on scorpius's lap! I jerked up and just as I thought people had bern mocking us in our sleep.

There were lots of S+R 's in love hearts and someone had put rose Malfoy. That doesn't sound that bad actually. Merlin I HAVE to stop thinking these things! What good will come of it.

I shake Scorpius to wake him up so we can get ready for the days lessons. Lucky for us we have free period first thing this morning.

"Scorpius...Wake up..." I whisper in his ear, when that does work I squirt him with water "Aguamenti" I mutter quietly as I point my wand at scorpius

"WHAT ON MERLINS BEARD..." He yelled as he jerked up quickly "What was that for rose?"

"Its Monday Scorpius"

"So?"

"We fell asleep by the black lake... Think of the rumors... Anyway we need to get ready"

"Rose it is 5:30"

"It'll be quiet then"

"Why is it so wrong for people to think them things?"

"Because your my best friend" I felt disappointed at that being all we can be... Wait WHAT?! Scorpius is going to hate me soon.

"Okay. We better get ready then meet you back here at the beginning of the free period. Tell Albus, James and Alice to come as well"

"Truth, dare or would you rather?"

"Noooo... Wizards chess"

"But 5 people cant play that"

"sarcasm"

"I know"

With that I stood up and went to get ready.

X

After my nice warm shower I was sabotaged.

"Rose. Where were you last night" James asked

"I think you know"

"Just say it"

"by the black lake"

"With whom"

"I think you know that as well" he gave me a look that if looks could kill I'd die be ressurected then die again " Scorpius "

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping"

"Why"

"What is this twenty questions? Yesterday we spent the day by the black lake" Another glare "God we didn't do anything innapropriate"

"I trust you"

"Ooh beginning of free period go to the black lake tell Albus and I'll tell Alice"

"okay see you then"

X

The bell went and I stood up and went to the black lake. waw as the last person to arrive.

"Finally. I have lots of truths for you and scorpius" Albus said wiggling his eye-brows

"okay. What ever" I say

"Truth,dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... Rose" Albus said with a wicked grin

"Truth... I think"

"Have you ever fancied scorpius"

I felt my self go bright red "well when he was first pointed out to me by dad"

"Really?" scorpius asked

"God is that hard to believe?"

"Yes"

"Do you never wonder why I talked to you?"

"That's not the reason... I thought your mum said not to judge me or something" He was turning light shade of pink

"Anyway truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... Alice"

"Would you rather please"

"my cousin Fred or my cousin teddy?"

"mmm... Well teddy is really fit and a metamorphaGus but he lacks personality, but Fred is amazing as he looks amazingly sexy and he is really funny so I'd have to pick Fred"

"Ok"

"truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... Scorpius"

"Truth please Alice"

"What did you do last night?"

"looked at the clouds, looked at the stars then fell asleep" Alicdeface fell she was obviously expecting something dramatic and romantic. "Anyway my go truth,dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... James"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me put a truth spell on you for 48 hours"

"Okay"

I heard Scorpius mutter "veritisseum"

"Isnt that a potion?"

"It's also a spell"

"My turn truth, dare, would you rather, kiss, command or promise... Albus" James bellowed.

"Would you rather"

"Would you rather eat whipped cream off slughorns naked body or lick chocolate of professor longbottoms naked body?"

"I refuse to awnser that question"

"Why?"

"I'm not GAY!"

The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell... I will get an awnser even if I have to use the truth spell on you"

X

Im so sorry for the 2 day late update! First I was with my 18 month old cousin :D he's so cute then I was out with my best friend from Saturday to Saturday this week there will be no updates im on my holidays! I'm going to scotland I'll typ you the lyrics of the song my little sister won't stop singing

Let the wind blow high, let the wind blow low

Down the streets in mah kilt I'll go

All the lassies say "Hullo, donald wheres your troosers"

I have the tally on my notes so I'm not typing them up again!

My question

What is the best dare you have ever done?


	7. Where is he?

**Hi guys! This is my most popular story... Ever... I deleted my previous 2 to dedicate my time to this story...Remember last update for a week as I'm in Scotland after that im updating once every 3 days as I'm starting to get writers block and my story will be better this way... In gonna miss you all while I'm in Scotland just YouTube Donald wheres your troosers and think of the amaziness that you... My amazing readers are... I'm in a happy mood today... Im handwriting this up as well so I can show people in the future so Harry potter will live forever... My book is like a horcrux... MWAHAHA... On with the story...**

* * *

I wake up and remember that it's Saturday which means HOGSMEADE! I can't decide what to wear and Alice seems to have disappeared...

"LILY LUNA POTTER I NEED HELP" I yell putting the soronous charm in my voice waking everyone in the gryffindor tower up. Including some of my dorm mates.

"Yes" she says panting. She obviously ran up to my dorm which is the highest in the ENTIRE SCHOOL. Even beating the ravenclaws!

"I don't know what to wear and seeing as you don't go to hogsmeade until next year I thought you could help me" I say with a smile.

"Why me? Why not somebody else?"

"Well it's usually Alice but she's gone somewhere and youshave the second best fashion sense I know"

Lily smiled abit when I said this and said "Well I think that your muggle leggings I think there called with your blue sparkly top that says evil mastermind would be perfect!"

"Thank you. thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you"

"you have to do your own make up though"

"That's fine thank you much"

Some body was using our make up table so I went to the bathroom and went to the closet mirror. I put on a thin layer of bronzer as my skin is too pale. Dark blue eyeshadow to match my sparkly vest top. A little mascara and eyeliner. Last but not my any means least my pink lip gloss.

I stepped out of the bathroom wondering why I put on so much make-up a link of memories went through my head, I realised what they all had in common... Scorpius... I remembered nearly everything from him diving in to save me to us looking at the clouds last weekend. Wait... Please no... I have a crush of my best friend!

How did this happen? I start to pace through the common room when Albus comes down the stairs.

"What's up rose? You look beautiful by the way!"

"Nothing it's fine and you don't look too bad yourself al!"

"Thanks... Are you sure... I don't need to go beat up Lysander or scorpius again?"

"AGAIN?!"

"oops?"

"What did you do?"

" well when lys was giving you a hard time about lorcan then me and James had words then when s irius ditched you for his new girlfriend then..."

"Well at the time I would have been pleased but YOU AND JAMES ARE IDIOTS!"

"Why am I an idiot?" James asks sleepily

"Your little brother has just u formed me of your 'words' with scorpius and Lysander"

"Why would he do that?" he said flicking his hair and giving Albus the death glare at the same time.

"I dont know actually any way better get going I need to eat!" And with that I walk out of the portrait and head for the great hall.

When I get there I see scorpius and give him a little wave before sitting down next xenophelious Zabini hes two years older than me but we still chat and stuff so we are still friends especially after I helped him tell his dad that he cant neglect him anymore His dad wasn't very happy when he got into gryffindor.

"Hey xen. Who are you going to go to hogsmeade with?"

"No one at the moment..."

"Poor you... Have your looks grown old amongst the girls in your year?"

"No... I just turned everyone down"

My mouth starts to form an O shape.

"Well yeah... I'd better go... You look beautiful by the way... Have I said that already?"

"Thank you... I would tell you your handsome but you already know"

He smiled when I said that and stood up and left. I reached into the middle of the table and grabbed a slice of toast. I had better quickly do my morning reading or it won't get done.

I quickly read a chapter of pride and predujice and set off to go and find Scorpius.

First I went to the slytherin common room and he wasnt there... Then I went to the great hall and he wasn't there... I went to the grand entrance and guess what he wasn't there! I sat down on the nearest bench and sat there waiting but when I looked out the door I could see a silvery blonde boy with a slytherin scarf on walking and laughing with a brunette girl. I ran up to him checking it was scorpius first and slapped him so hard it will leave a bruise.

"Rose what on MERLINS beard was that for?"

"you know what I'm not going to tell you... You will have to use your thick little brain to work it out"

"Oh crap... I'm so sorry Rosie"

"don't you Rosie me and seriously you look like a snowman with all them layers on ever heard of magic?"

"why do you care... Bookworm?" the person he was with practically spat.

"Seriously... That's the best you can think of?" I turned to scorpius "next time pick some-one smart" and with that I walked to hogsmeade by myself.

"Rosie... Wait..."

"What do you want scorpius?"

"Wanna go to your uncles joke shop?"

"I would love to"

* * *

**Hey people. Remember no updates til I get back off my holidays! A few questions for you...**

**1)who do you think that girl is**

**2) what do you think George will do to them?**

**3) what will the girl do to get revenge?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Oh My God

**Wahoo! I'm back from my adventures! My friend will Probz attack me coz of her gift but hey... Anyways 2000 VIEWS!... 40 REVIEWS!... Only one flame! I'm Actually happy for once! Thank you all so much... Oh btw rose suffers from extreme mood swings much like myself! On we go!**

* * *

As we stepped through the door, I saw uncle George.

"Hey Rosie... Scorpius" he said

"Hey uncle George, any new stock... Or large free samples?"

"Cheeky... Well as a matter of fact I do come through this way"

He led me and scorpius through a large door, when all of a sudden I whacked my head.

Me and scorpius yelled at the same time "OW!"

All I could see was uncle George laughing then he said "look up." Guess what I saw... Mistletoe... "So it works! You may want to start snogging now because the longer you wait the closer your going to be pushed together and the longer your going to have to snog"

"No" was all I said

"Your choice"

"how long?"scorpius asked uncle George

"20 seconds... Wait 30..." he replied

"GET US OUT" I screamed

"no can do rose... Oh yeah you also get dragged towards crowds after 35 seconds which is around..."

I didn't get to hear the rest because we we're being dragged towards a crowd. But not just any crowd... No it had to be James, Albus, Alice and all there friends.

"For gods sakes come here scorpius."

Suprisingly he put up no arguement and we started to kiss.

Oh. My. God. Scorpius has to be the best kisser. EVER. Like forever and ever. James saw and started to come over but honestly I couldn't give a damn. Hell no I will not enjoy this. Wait who am I trying to fool? I'm not even fooling myself. I hear someone counting down behind me.

"3...2...1... Break it up kids the force field is down now" uncle George said grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me behind the till (how much like rape does that sound?) "Little Rosie has a crush"

"SHUT UP"

"It's too obvious... I mean it's like a muggle romance novel. Your best friends pulled away from each other by not wanting to ruin your friendship but in the end love prevails"

"How do you know about them?" his face turned beetroot red

"Anyway you were FAR too obvious... My god I have a genius plan lemme get my mobilur phoney do I can call someone"

"mobilur phoney don't you mean mobile phone?"

"That's what I said now I'm going to call lee Jordan so gimme space"

"Lee Jordan? THE MOST FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER IN THE WORLD?!"

"Yeah we were best mates at Hogwarts"

"Why?"

"Coz we were... Duh"

"no... Why are you calling him?"

"Coz..."

"Coz what?"

"coz your rons daughter so you need all the help you can get"

A matter of seconds later he was in the phone saying "please... No dimwit its not for me but my niece... No its not a late birthday present... She really fancies someone it's adorable... NO IM NOT GAY... Thank you now it's urgant so get your arse down here"

We go to his office and we aren't even there for 20 seconds when some floo's in.

"George!"

"Lee!"

"Who does she fancy?"

"Scorpius"

"Not Malfoys kid?"

"Yeah there best mates"

"It sounds kinda tragic"

"Im still in the room" I say

"Of course you are now... Dah hell is up with your hair?" lee asks

I feel myself turning bright red.

"90 second lip lock" George said. I whacked him on the arm. "Never resort to violence young one"

"You should tell your son that you know"

"I do try"

"of course you do"

"Unless it's one of the zabini's, parkinsons, Malfoys or goyles... How that man managed to have kids I don't know..."

"What's she having done then George?"

"Hair clothes make-up nothing more nothing less"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Friendship"

"If that's it why am I doing this?"

"It's rons daughter"

"She's lucky she inherited her mums looks then"

"Did you know about hermys and feeds fling in 4th year?"

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"But she got her dads anger I see" lee said

"Yeah now...George I appreciate this and everything now I'm going to leave" and before he could do anything I stood up and walked out the door.

On my way back to the castle I was bombarded by Albus and Alice.

"Truth dare would you rather straight after tea."

"yeah sure what ever" and with that they left.

I sped up. I heard someone shout my name but I ignored it. Then I heard the inhaler click and stopped and turned around and saw scorpius.

"Rose... I'm sorry about before... But I'd rather snog you than face the wrath of your cousins"

"again"

"Yeah... So I'm sorry..."

"It's fine... Black lake tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure... Whys it black LAKE? I mean we are in Scotland shouldn't it be black loch?"

"Not sure... Don't stand me up again though"

"Yeah sorry about that too... See ya later rose"

"see ya Scorpius" and with that we went our separate ways.

* * *

**So. Sorry it's short but it was written in half an hour as I read a lil but before thinking CRAP STORY! Yeah so I will give a quick recount of my hols**

**Saturday-Arrive at lodge**

**Sunday- Kirkcudbright pronounced kirkcoobree**

**Monday- pottery painting at dalton pottery**

**Tuesday - go karting, massive slide, massive zip wire and ice cream tasting at cream o Galloway **

**Wednesday - caerlaverock castle (BOOOO BORING!)**

**Thursday - the most embarrassing day of my life at cocoa bean factory (where I got my friends souvenir from)**

**Friday -Galloway conservation park. I swear I saw Draco Malfoy in ferret form! It looked like a ferret Draco Malfoy would!**

**Saturday- is today! Just got home! Writing ffics!**


	9. Forbidden

**A/N I am Deeply sorry for the delay but I tried to type it on my laptop but when I tried to upload it Failed. Badly. So yeah I shall TRY to make this chapter HIGHLY eventful (hint hint) and well maybe it will be :p so on we go...**

I was sat by the black lake with scorpius.

"Scorpius..."

"Rose..."

"Want to play truth or dare?"

"Go on then"

"As an added rule I have to put a charm on you so that you either tell the truth or do the dare"

"Okay"

"you first scorp"

"Truth or dare"

"Truth please"

"What is the best thing that you've done in the past three days"

I can feel myself trying not to say the first thing that came to mind which was...

"The kiss"

"What?!"

"It's the spell it made me say it"

"It's been mine too" I could feel myself turning pink. "Well you see well when I said I don't fancy you anymore rose I may have lied"

"Scorpius?! What are you saying?" I could hear primrose parkinson screech " you can't fancy that... That... Slut... You asked ME to hogsmeade" she was on a sob by the end. She came up to me "I will find out what you've done to him and I WILL fix it" and with that she turned around and left.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Scorpius.

"I think she just ruined a perfect moment"

Unable to Think ofanything else to say I said the first thing that came to mind again "truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Kiss me"

And he kissed me once the first one was good then oh my lord the second one was heaven. If fireworks went of last time now there was a whole damned bonfire. This kiss is what made me realise that I needed scorpius to be more than a friend.

When we finally broke apart practically gasping for air Neither of is spoke but it wasn't awkward it was actually quite comfortable.

"Wow. Rose nomatter how much I may like you and believe me I like you a lot we could never work out"

"Give me one good reason"

"Rose apart from Al your family barely accept me as your best friend somischief that Fred refuses to be in the same room apart from where food is involved"

"Then it shall be secret almost like in that muggle book forbidden"

"What if I get tired of being secret?"

"then we will tell Ambur"

"Ambur?"

"Ambur brown lavender browns daughter and has beaten her mums reputation for gossiping"

"Oh... So anyway if you ever want to talk I have a plan" he then said loud and clear "Accio charmed book and quill" and two notepads came zooming towards us which he caught easily. Seeing I was impressed he said "Being seekers goodfor something's ya know" he then passed me a notepad and quill and wrote in his own. Almost expecting it I opened the pad and I saw writing appearing. It said

_Rose you are by far the most amazing and beautiful I have ever seen. It may have taken your uncle to make me realise it but I never stopped liking you from that one moment my dad pointed you out to me. Now I have a question for you now don't feel pressured you can say no I mean I don't want you to or I wouldn't ask you but will you be my secret and forbidden girlfriend?_

Straight away I replied

**Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! I will! Scorpius since you told me the truth I shall tell you the truth I have fancied you for ages norobust over this past week it's been getting stronger and if the mistletoe hadn't made us kiss I would have ended up kissing you anyway xx**


	10. Miss lavender brown, mr zacharius smith

**Wow chapter ten already! 50 reviews as well! I know it's sounds awful but I'm carrying this story on which doesn't always happen and people are no longer reviewing! I wish people would review though... Anyway on we go...**

* * *

I woke up the next day really confused. If I hadn't have pinched myself after the kiss I could have sworn it was a dream everything went that perfectly. I sighed awaking Ambur.

"Whatve you done now rose?

"Nothing... I'm just happy"

"I was scared of that"

"Oi!" I said throwing my pillow at her.

"well why are you happy"

"All my friends and cousins are talking to me now after a week of being alone it's enough to make anyone happy"

"you could've sat with me you know"

"You were sat near James and anything I said would've been relayed to Albus Chinese whisper style"

"Chinese whisper style?"

"It's a game"

"I know what it is"

"Then why did you ask"

"I didn't" her eyes looked at what I Was holding "Hey you didn't leave with this posh pad and quill! Have you sneaked out to hogsmeade?"

"It was a gift"

"From who?"

"It's from Whom"

"What?!"

"It is not from who but from whom"

"Stop trying to change the subject"

"It was from scorpius"

"Ahhh really that's sweet. He fancies you ya know"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to Owl your mum and dad"

"Ypu wouldn't dare"

So I grab some parchment and a quil and say what I am writing

"Dear miss lavender brown and mr zacharaius smith"

"fine... I'll go get a shower now"

Once Ambur had left I got my pad and quill out and wrote a message to Scorpius

**Hey scorp,**

**Was just wondering if you'd like to meet up later? Name a time and a place. Rose xxx**

I closed my pad and about 2 minutes later my pad flashed green.

_Rose I'd love to meet up but I have quidditch. You are more than welcome to sit in the stands and we can go my secret place after I have gotten changed. Reply soon xx_

Shall I wait a moment so he doesn't think I'm desprate, no then he might think I disagree. I know what I'll do

**IM NOT DESPRATE! Scorp I'd love to watch you play if I don't get caught like last time but then again last time I was spying... But I reckon your gonna need a shower when your finished so I reckon whilst your in the shower I could be getting a picnic lunch? Rose xxx**

Now what to bring on this picnic... I was just sat there thinking when

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD" Alice shouted

"I'm AWAKE"

"That's good truth dare or would you rather downstairs now"

So I get ready as fast as I can and go down stairs. Yet again there is a debate on the rules.

"There are NO rules"James said

"There so are" Albus disagreed

"There's not" Fred chipped in

"There are" Roxanne piped up

"There is" Alice said

"HA" Albus shouted

"There's not is there rose" James asked me

"No there's no rules now can we hurry up I have stuff to do today"

"Okay" James proclaimed " my turn first truth dare or would you rather… Alice"

"Dare please"

"You have to agree to everything someone says all day or if you don't you get luminous green tentacles"

"truth dare or would you rather… Fred"

"Would you rather"

"WHAT?! You always pick dare!"

"I know now hurry up"

"Roxanne or James"

"That's sick and twisted and incest"

"I know now choose"

"I refuse"

"Then you have to do a back up dare and you have to do it"

"Okay"

"I dare you to dye your hair dark green and turn your skin silver then wear the slytherin colours all day"

Fred turned as white as snow. "What if I refuse to do that?"

"Then your banned from the Weasley-Potter +2 group"

"oh"

"Yeah"

"So when do I have to do this?"

"Today"

"Crap... Anyway truth dare or would you rather... Rose"

"Truth"

"Do you feel anything towards scorpius Malfoy?"

* * *

**So so** sorry for the 2 week late chapter buthey what will rose say to Fred's inquiries?

I have a question for you

What would your patronous be and why do you think that?


	11. 2 weeks ago

**right I know I've been a bad little author and haven't updated but I have serious writers block so expect a short chapter. **

* * *

It has been 2 unfortunate weeks since that awkward game when I was asked about my feelings for scorpius.

_2 weeks ago_

"Do you have feelings for scorpius Malfoy?"

"What type of feelings?" I asked hoping to confuse my cousin

"Romantic ones"

"No" I responded quickly but literally ten seconds later scorpius was leaving the common room; I stood up and started to chase after him but soon lost him. So trudgingly I went back to the common room. "Thanks for that" I sulked to Ambur "I thought you weren't telling anyone"

"when did I say that?"

"it's in the best friends booklet"

"It slipped out!"

"Now scorpius hates me"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" ambur proclaimed and stood up and left obviously going to find scorpius. I sat there sulking before deciding to return my books to the libary. I had only been walking for a few minutes when I turned a corner and saw Ambur snogging scorpius senseless. I dropped the book I was holding and ambur spun around her face bright red. I turned and ran away quickly before anything could be said.

_12 days ago_

"Rose you can't ignore me now" scorpius said as he sat next to men in history of magic. I gave him my blankest look and turned to the front. "At least read the notepad rose it would explain everything..."

I turned to face him "If you tell me now then I won't have to read your ramblings"

I saw his face brighten considerably. "Rose it started when your cousins asked that question about your feelings. I knew the awnser already but knew Id get angry but you wandered before I could leave and then I left before I said anything and then Ambur came and then I went to give her a kiss on the cheek she turned her head and... Well I pretended it was you" scorpius sounded ashamed near the end. He carried on "I know it's no excuse"

"your right Its not" I butted in

"but imagine you were me rose... I'm sorry I really am"

_7 days ago_

"Rose you had better speak to me" Albus said

"Why wouldnt I speak to you" I countered

"because you've not spoken to James or Fred for a week"

"That's Because I blame them entirely"

"Blame Ambur"

"I do"

"but you said you blame Fred and James"

"I do"

"You can't blame them all"

"But I do"

"If you say I do one more time people will think we are getting married"

So I shouted at the top of my lungs "I DON'T BELIEVE IN INCEST"

Albus went bright red "why'd you do that" he hissed

"People no longer believe that I wish to marry you"

"Rose, about scorpius... Well I dont think you should go out with him"

"Why ever not?" I challenged

"We'll let's see his dad tried to kill yours AND my parents if that doesn't scream evil then nothing does"

"That was his father!"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree rose." So naturally I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped him. Hard. "OW, why on merlins beard would you slap me?"

I stepped forwards threateningly "If you dare say that scorpius isn't good enough for me, it won't be your cheek in pain but somewhere more... Private" and with that I sashayed out the room.

_5 days ago_

When I arrived at history of magic scorpius was already there.

"I saw your argument with Albus" he said straight after I sat down

"He had no right to say those things about you scorpius" I felt like adding 'I really wish you'd just ask me out so I could fix all this' but decided against it.

We spent the next hour just laughing and joking like in the old times. "Rose I understand if you..." But scorpius never got to finish his sentence because my prattish cousins, Fred and James came up to us.

"Malfoy leave" Fred commanded

"no" I awnsered for him

"Rose why are you sticking up for him?" James queried

"Why not?"

"Because he is a man whore"

"No he is not"

"Yes he is"

"Im still here you know" scorpius proclaimed

"And your being a family destroyer" Fred added

"Nope Im pretty sure that's the two of you being idiots now, Leave... Us... ALONE!"

_now_

__so here I am. Sat here. Bored beyond containment. With no family or friends. I've really screwed up this time.

* * *

**I know this is late but I'm learning sign language so forgive me please... **

**Question time! **

**If you could be in any Harry potter movie/book which would you go in?**


	12. All is forgiven

**I totally understand why my readers and reviews have dropped as I haven't updated in about a month... I apologise deeply but I'm on HOLIDAY! So shall update more! Please REVIEW! Please follow!**

* * *

so you understand my problem now! No family, friends or a boyfriend. Just little old rose, all by herself. I stand up and decide that I should go for a walk rather than sit there feeling sorry for myself. I leave the common room and take a left then stroll down the corridor when I spot a certain blonde and my Ex- best friend having a serious talk. I started to walk towards them.

"You're dumping me for her?!" Ambur screamed pointing towards me

"You keep getting this wrong. We were never going out in the first place!" Scorpius retorted

"But you kissed me" Ambur said as if clinging to a breaking rope

"No... You conned me... I went to kiss your cheek as I do to the majority of females when they tell me good news... You twisted your head round!"

"I hope your happy now" Ambur said snidely spinning on her heels and she stormed off back to the common room.

There was a long awkward silence. Until I said meekly "A game of truth?"

"Yeah why not? It's already damaged everything..."

"You can ask first I owe you that much"

"why did you deny your supposed feelings for me?"

I cringed "Imagine your father had sent you an owl, you could tell he was fuming and he asked you about me... Would you have admitted anything?"

"I suppose not... But it hurts rose... Every time I go to sleep I relive that night and it kills me inside"

"Im sorry" I say shyly

"Its ok... Your turn"

"On a scale of one to ten with one being in a relationship and ten being fuming how annoyed are you with me?"

"A 3... Friends?"

"Friends" I confirm and it kills me to know that he doesn't want to get back into a relationship again...

* * *

_scorpius' Pov_

I see roses face fall as I say "3" but what if I had said one? I didn't know what her reaction would have been... I mean I just 'broke up' with Ambur! I don't want her thinking she's just some rebound... If I WAS going out with ambur then SHE was the rebound not her...

"Friends" Her angelic voice proclaims

"If I said I liked you what would you say?" Her beautiful face scrunched up in confusion. My heart sinks I obviously keep jumping to conclusions "Hypothetically of course"

"Well then hypothetically I would probably kiss you" She hides her heavenly face behind her gorgeous red hair.

Then acting on impulse I kiss her. It takes her a second to figure out whats going on but before long she's kissing me back. I didn't think it was possible but this makes all other kisses seem like dog poop. She runs her hands through my hair, something I can't resist and I deepen the kiss. After a while we break apart, Her hiding behind her hair (again!) and me smirking.

"What?" she questions when I suddenly burst out laughing

"no matter how beautiful your hair is my little flower I can still see you!"

She makes her face seen. "Better?"

"Of course, now I can see your sea blue eyes perfectly!"

"I think your serpent green eyes match your platinum blonde hair, mine are just a jumble of randomness!"

"It describes your personality perfectly!"

"Jumbled?"

"No random, you never know what you're going to do next. One of the many reasons I like you!"

"Can I list the reasons I like you scorpius" rose asks innocently. Too innocently for my liking.

"I know I'm going to regret this built okay..."

"1) your adorable"

"My manliness is offended"

She ignored me and carried on "2) I think the way that you make your hair look perfect every morning is stupid BUT it shows you care about what you look like"

I mimed my head getting bigger.

"3) You think your hilarious but your not. I mean my dad has told me better jokes, BUT you always try to make me laugh"

"And usually succeed"

"4) You understand me. You don't try to pester me for more information. You don't like me because Im the daughter of Ron Weasley and hermione Granger"

"I was brought up to hate you... That backfired huh"

"last but not least 5) You don't half know how to kiss"

"Like this you mean" I kissed her with passion and something clicked in my brain. "I have a way we can go out and not have our families go mental..."

"How... Don't even say elope..."

"You know like it's the holidays next week... Well if you come round for afternoon tea then..."

"Would it be possible for you to come round to mine instead... My mum is nice by nature and if my dad or brother does anything wrong then she'll probably Avada kedava there arse's"

"yeah sure that'd probably be best"

I kissed her again. Feeling happier than anything in the world...

* * *

**Follow me on tumblr please! My Url is my-silver-ferret **

**Whoop whoop... Rose is no longer depressed... How will hermione, iron and Hugo react to seeing scorpius Malfoy appear from no-where... Anyway REVIEW! please follow but only follow if you review! I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **

**My question type thing**

**Pick any school lesson and name it magically! What would it be and why?**

**Ill probably updated soonish... **

**My-silver-ferret**


End file.
